The invention is based on a wiper blade. In a known wiper blade of this type, the spring means are formed by a tension spring, suspended by one end from the main bracket, with its other end retained on the outermost claw bracket, remote from the swing axis, that holds the wiper strip. The tension spring is positioned and designed such that particularly when sweeping over the vehicle windows that are most markedly curved spherically in the peripheral or corner regions, the end remote from the swing axis of the wiper strip is pulled outward toward the window, via the contact pressure originating in the wiper arm, and is thus additionally urged toward the window. The goal is that thereby, these regions of the windshield that count as problem zones can be properly cleaned as well. A disadvantage, however, is the relatively long and hence heavy tension spring, which considerably increases the weight of the wiper blade, which has to be braked at the turning points of the swing and then speeded up again out of them. Also in this connection, the disposition of the tension spring in the region of the wiper blade remote from the swing axis is a disadvantage.
In the wiper blade of the invention, the leg spring is extremely compact and comparatively light in weight, so that the loads acting on the drive system of the wiper system during wiper operation are reduced markedly. Its disposition in the region of the pivot bolt contributes to this as well, because it shifts the center of gravity of the wiper blade toward the swing axis.
If the main bracket has two cheeks spaced apart from one another, on which the ends of the pivot bolt are retained, and a connection adapter adapted to the free end of the wiper arm is supported in a way capable of swinging between the cheeks on the pivot bolt, with one leg plunging into a recess in the adapter and the other leg being fixed to one of the two cheeks, then the leg spring is essentially positioned in a space existing between the cheeks, defined by the wiper arm engaging the adapter, and hence is practically invisible.
An operationally reliable bracing of the prestressed leg spring is assured if the body of the leg spring is located in a throat of the connection adapter that extends parallel to the pivot bolt between the two cheeks.
Expediently, the other leg of the leg spring engages one cheek from beneath with an extension, so that given a suitably prestressed leg spring, the wiper blade half remote from the swing axis is urged toward the window.
Reliable securing of the leg spring in its operating position is achieved by fixing the extension of the other spring leg in a recess of the cheek of the main bracket.
Further advantageous refinements and features of the invention are recited in the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment shown in the associated drawing.